The Stonehearted Brother
by BeyondBad1313
Summary: A twist to the Classic tale of Beauty and the Beast. England x Switzerland as a request from AquaPatamon from Deviant Art. Who is the beast, I bet its not who you think: Boy x Boy, lemon don't like don't read.


_**Author's note:**__** Hey this story is a request from AquaPatamon on Deviant Art. I have never written this paring so I'm not sure how it turned out, but I hope it's ok. The characters may be a little OOC but I tried to avoid that…anyway I will stop rambling and get on with the story.**_

**Switzerland's POV**

"Big brother I'm scared."

I instantly awoke from my light slumber as Lily gently shook my shoulder. I took one look into my little sister's terrified eyes and whispered softly, "What is wrong Lily?"

Then there was an enormous crashing of thunder and lightning from outside my bedroom window. "It's ok Lily big brother is here to protect you from the nasty storm."

Lily crawled into bed beside me and I hugged her to my chest, listening to the rain falling outside. Then someone started banging on the castle door. "Stay here," I said to Lily.

I grabbed one of my various guns from where they were stashed under my bed. Our castle was set on a hill overlooking a dark and dangerous forest, so I could never be too careful when it came to protecting Lily from whatever evil emerged from that forest. I opened the heavy oak door of the castle and was greeted with the sight of a little old lady. The woman was dressed in what appeared to be nothing more than dirt stained rags, her hair was pure white and appeared as if it hadn't been washed in some time. The woman's back was curved into what looked like a painful arch from old age. Her feet were bare and dirty and her body was littered with small cuts and bruises. "What do you want," I growled still partly hidden by the door. She gave me a crooked smile giving me a glimpse of her rotten crooked teeth. "Well kind sir as you can see I am just a weary old traveler who was hoping to find some shelter from the storm."

"No," I snapped, "You're not welcome here."

"Sir please help and elderly woman, only until the storm passes then I will be gone."

"Do you not listen wench, I said be gone from my land!"

"Big brother," said Lily from behind me. "Why can't she stay Vash she doesn't look like she is any threat to us."

"Go back inside Lily, you know nothing about this woman. She could kill you while you're sleeping! I am only trying to protect you, I won't allow strangers in this castle."

The woman turned her head to look at Lily her eyes filled with sadness. "Vash Zwingli, you are hostile and have no love for anyone but your sister. You couldn't even find the heart to help an old woman."

There was a flash of lightning that appeared to streak the sky with green, then I heard Lily shriek from behind me. I turned around and Lily was lying on the floor in agony. I got a closer look at my sister and saw that she had been turned into a beast, she was covered in fur and was utterly hideous looking with sharp teeth protruding from her mouth and sharp claws upon her hands and feet .

"Change her back please," I screamed at the old woman.

"No," said the woman, "You will learn your lesson Vash. I have changed your precious sister into a horrible beast. You are cold and unloving, you must learn to love another besides your sister. I was originally going to turn you into a beast but I realized that you would die alone happily as long as your sister was safe. Now you must learn to love for your sister's sake or she will be alone forever and unhappy."

The woman pulled a flower from her robes and handed it to me. I looked at it realizing it was an alpine rose, the national flower of Liechtenstein. "You have four years," said the woman, "The rose will lose its petals one by one and each spring it will bloom again. On the spring of the forth year if you have not found love by the time the last petal falls your sister will be a beast forever. The only thing that will return your sister to normal is your true loves first kiss Vash."

I stared at the rose in my hands, "Please you can't do this," I begged.

The woman gave me pity filled stare, she turned to Lily who was still on the floor tears slowly dripping down her face. "Have faith little one," whispered the witch, "Help your brother learn to love another. I am sorry to have to punish you alongside your brother for your heart is as pure as gold."

The woman gave Lily a smile and with a flash of light the hideous old witch was gone, and in her place stood a beautiful woman with golden hair and fierce green eyes. "I wonder Vash, even if I had looked like myself you still would not have given me shelter. Your heart is truly stone cold."

"Who are you," I said my voice desperate.

"I am Alice Kirkland Mr. Zwingli, I hope you remember my name well."

The witch was gone with a flash of green light and a strong gust of wind. I slunk down against the door frame. My cold heartedness has caused my sister to become a hideous beast. If only I could take it back I thought, if only it were possible to turn back the hands of time and save my sweet sister.

**Arthur's POV**

"Bloody hell," I said under my breath. I stumbled through the dark forest trying to find my way back to civilization. My mother had sent me on a little journey for her. I was supposed to be looking for a castle that was just beyond the dark forest. I tripped over a rock that seemed to magically appear under my feet. I fell in a thorn bush and had thorns everywhere, they tore at my hands and face and left little holes in my shirt. I finally saw the exit from the forest and up on top of the hill there was a light. I tried to pull as many thorns from my skin as I could but there was just too many. I trudged toward the castle lights hoping I had found the castle my mother had sent me to. I was about to knock on the huge wooden doors of the castle when the door was flung open and a very large gun was pointed at my face. "What the devil," I gasped. I tried to back up but only managed to trip backwards off the stoop landing on my arse and banging my head off the stone walkway.

A man stepped into the light of the entranceway his hair glowing in the firelight like a halo. He shot me a glare through angry green eyes. "Go away," he said with a growl.

Then something appeared behind him, it was hairy and had long claws and huge teeth. The creature pushed past the man and ran up to me where I was still laying on the walkway.

"No, No stay away!" I said in pure terror.

"I won't hurt you," said the beast.

The voice that spoke those words made me do a double take. The voice was sweet and filled with warmth, but I came from the mouth of the terrifying beast. "Vash," said the beast, "let him stay he is hurt."

The man named Vash nodded and looked at me with a glare. The beast helped me to my feet and proceeded to lead me inside the castle. "I am Lily," said the beast with a gentle smile.

I smiled back no longer afraid of this creature after hearing her kind words. "well I think I am in the right place."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a small black and silver box, I handed it to Vash and he looked at me as if I had sprouted two heads. I gave him a sad look knowing exactly what was in the box and the reason why I was sent here.

**Switzerland's POV**

I stared at the box the strange man had given me. I didn't know if it was safe to open but my curiosity got the better of me. I opened the lid of the box and inside lay a yellow lily. I lifted the lily from the box and I noticed it was slowly dying. I looked in the bottom of the box and there was a note on a bit of parchment. The note read: _Vash, your time is running out. You have wasted almost all your time and have done nothing to fix your mistakes. I could bet my life that you probably tried to kick my son off your property. Speaking of my son I will tell you the reason I sent him instead of coming myself. My son though a bit shy is incredibly kind hearted, not only that but my son is even more powerful than I am. It is possible for him to break my curse, but I warn you my son has no tolerance for the cold hearted. If you try to force him to help you he will leave without a second thought. I sent him to help you. My son reminds me of your sister in many ways, he is another option for you to break the curse. If you are able to get my son's help then I will know that you have truly learned your lesson. Best wishes, Alice Kirkland._

I crumpled the note in my hand clenching my teeth in anger, the witch was messing with me. I turned to where my sister was pulling the thorns from the man's skin. "What is your name," I growled

"Arthur Kirkland," he said with a smile.

I stared at the man who was the son of the woman who cursed my sister. I leapt out of the chair where I was sitting and tackled Arthur. I pinned his arms with one of my hands and pointed my gun under his chin with the other. "Do you really think killing me will solve anything," said Arthur who lay underneath me still as a board. I looked into his kind green eyes that seemed to sparkle in the candlelight. His short blonde hair fell across his face and he challenged me to dare pull the trigger. His stare unsettled me and made my heart beat a bit faster. I let him go and got off of where I was straddling his hips. "I'm sorry," I said feeling a bit guilty for taking my anger at this man's mother out on him. Lily gave me a stern look and I looked down at my feet. Arthur chuckled, "Maybe there is hope for yet."

**Arthur's POV**

I thanked Lily as she pulled the last thorn from my hand. "Well now that I am done falling through thorn bushes may I help you cook dinner perhaps?"

"Oh no," said Vash, " It's too dangerous for Lily to cook, her fur could catch on fire!"

"No,' I said, "I will help her so she is safe in my hands Vash. You need to stop smothering her and share some of that love to others."

Vash blushed and walked away towards the living room. I grinned and pushed Lily into the kitchen. "Thank you so much! Vash hasn't let me cook in forever because of the curse."

"You're welcome," I said, "now I should probably leave the cooking to you."

"Why is that?" said Lily.

"Well everyone hates my cooking, even though I think it is wonderful, even my own mother refuses to eat my cooking."

"Well," said Lily with a grin, "Leave the cooking to me."

I smiled and prepared to help set the table. "I have a way to speed this up a bit," I said with a crooked grin. I whispered some words to the dishes and they began to move. "How are they doing that," Lily asked shocked.

"A bit of magic," I said with a chuckle. Lily giggled in amusement as all of the dishes and silverware began to dance and sing their way to the dinner table. Lily and I laughed as they fought over where they wanted to be placed and who would use them to eat. Our laughter was cut short as Vash burst into the kitchen to see what all the commotion was. Vash just happened to be walking through the doorway when two forks were having a race to the placemat. There was a tremendous shriek and the next thing that Lily and I saw was Vash running around the kitchen with two forks sticking out of his bum. Lily and I took one look at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter while Vash was screaming, "I'm going to shoot you in your sleep Kirkland!"

Lily and I both went over to where Vash was standing, talking to one another with our eyes we both came up behind Switzerland and yanked a fork from his bum. "Fuck," yelled Vash.

Lily and I looked at each other in success. Vash turned around and glared at me angrily. "What do you think you are doing to my dishes Arthur?"

I looked down feeling guilty for getting Vash stabbed with a fork, "I'm sorry Vash I didn't meant for anyone to get hurt from some simple magic.

**Vash's POV**

I stared at Arthur's face which was stained with an adorable blush. I mentally froze, when had I started thinking of Arthur as adorable? I shook off the thought and gave a half hearted grin, "It's ok I guess just don't do it again!"

Arthur looked up from where he was studying his shoes, "I promise," he said with a smile.

I looked around the kitchen seeing that not only had Arthur helped cook dinner but he also cleaned the kitchen till it sparkled. "T-Thank you for cleaning the kitchen," I said.

"My pleasure," said Arthur with a wink.

Arthur's choice of words made me think dirty thoughts. "Well I guess we should eat the wonderful meal that Lily made," said Arthur.

I sat down at the dinner table my butt still smarting and prepared to dig into the wonderful smelling beef stew Lily had made. "Not so fast," said Arthur, "There is a tradition in my home that before every meal each person seated at the table must state something good about each person at the table, even if you have to decide on the spot."

"That's a wonderful idea," giggled Lily.

"For my mother and I it became a bit of a game, we ran out of likeable things and eventually began to like our flaws as well. You seem to learn to love another person's flaws this way," Arthur said grinning.

"Ok," said Lily, I will start. Vash, I love that you would do anything to protect me and Arthur…let's see I love your laugh!"

Arthur went next. "Lily, I love your kind heart and Vash, I love your smile."

I blushed and looked down, "Lily, I love how sweet you are and A-Arthur love…your eyes."

Arthur blushed and looked down into his bowl of stew. I picked up my spoon and began to eat. "Lily, this is wonderful," I said smiling at my once beautiful sister.

Thinking of the curse had darkened my thoughts and I didn't speak for the rest of the meal, but Lily and Arthur chatted happily. When dinner was over I began to clear the plates from the table when Arthur stopped me, "No," he said, "It's the least I can do if I am to be staying at your house. I will clean the mess."

I shrugged telling Lily to show him the guest bedroom when he was finished. I went to take a long bath hoping to clear my mind. I poured scalding water down on me as I sat in my steel wash tub in my huge wood walled bathroom. I thought of Arthur and how he came to be here. I found that I did not hate him because of his mother, in fact Arthur reminded me of Lily in some ways. There were things about Arthur that I liked, his soft blonde hair that was always falling in his face, his eyes that were a fierce green color that seemed to stare into your heart, and his sexy voice. After thinking about Arthur I realized I had a major hard on. I mentally slapped myself how could someone I just met affect me so much. I pushed rational thinking aside for a moment listening to my carnal desires. I poured some of the perfumed bath oil into the palm of my hand and spread it over my member. I gave some long hard tugs moaning at the feel. I ran my thumb around the slit and along the underside of my member causing me to moan and buck into my hand. I sped up my motions and images came to mind. What would Arthur look like naked and begging for me? My hand motions became erratic and I came with one last tug. I shot my load into the once clean water. Embarrassed after what I had just done I got out of the tub and got dressed in my night clothes. I realized I had been in the bathroom for quite some time, I quietly went downstairs to get a drink before I attempted to sleep. From the foot on the stairs I saw smoke coming from the kitchen. I ran to see what could possibly be on fire. I was greeted with the sight of Arthur pulling some sort of blackened food from off the fire. "Oh, did I wake you Vash? I was just making some scones and tea, it doesn't feel like home without them. I hope you don't mind."

I grinned, Lily was right when she said that Arthur was a terrible cook. "Its fine, may I join you?"

"You actually want to sit and talk with me?" said Arthur in shock.

"Yes," I said sitting next to him at the table.

"I think I will pass on the scones, but I wouldn't mind some tea," I said.

Arthur poured me a cup full of the steaming liquid and placed it in front of me. "Thank you for sitting to talk with me Vash," said Arthur who was staring at his tea intently.

"Why wouldn't I," I said puzzled by Arthur's shyness.

"Well," said Arthur, "many people don't like me so I don't have a lot of people to talk to. They all think I am weird and evil because I can do magic so no one will talk to me. My mother is my only friend and she doesn't even have time for me."

A tear slid down Arthur's cheek and I felt my heart drop, this man was like me in so many ways. He wanted to be loved, but no one was willing to give him that love. I brushed the tear from his cheek and raised his face to look at mine. "I will be your friend Arthur, and Lily too, so please don't cry. It ruins your pretty looks," I said with a smile. He blinked away his tears and gave me a timid smile back. I was still holding his face and slowly lowered my face towards his lips. Arthur jumped back looking hurt. "You just want to kiss me to try to break the curse!" Arthur shouted at me.

"No," I said my voice filled with truth, "I like you Arthur, even though I just met you there is something about you that fascinates me and draws me closer."

"I don't know how I feel about you Vash. Give me time to think. My mother told me of the man with the stone heart, but I don't think she realized that maybe that stone wasn't as thick as she thought."

Arthur walked away from me and upstairs, going to bed for the night. I followed suit and retired to my room.

**Arthur's POV**

"Holy hell," Vash had just tried to kiss me. My mother had warned me that Vash was a mean, hard hearted man who had no love for others. I was puzzled, what had Vash possibly seen in me that he liked. I'm strange and unlikeable. Doubts swam through my mind, what if Vash was only trying to get me to reverse the curse. I would have to wait and see if Vash truly does like me then he will prove it. I put my head in my hands wishing I knew what to do, when an idea popped into my mind. If I showed off around Vash and showed him things that would make him want to ravish me senseless and he managed to not touch me then he really liked me. Knowing a bit about Vash from Lily, if he loves someone he will do whatever's needed to make them happy. Vash would not make a move until I was ready. I crawled into bed drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**Vash's POV**

It had been about two weeks since Arthur came to stay in my castle, and he was going to kill me. Arthur had been endlessly teasing me and showing off around me. If he had wanted to get my attention he had it weeks ago. We were sitting on the couch by the fire everyone keeping one another warm. We were all in a sense cuddling. Lily who was in between Arthur and I got up and went to the kitchen to make tea. I swear Lily was plotting my demise alongside Arthur because every time she left the room Arthur teased me. I was in a depressing sort of mood because the rose only had enough petals to live one more day. I sighed wishing that I hadn't been so mean to Arthur's mother all those years ago.

"I'm bloody freezing in here," Arthur whined.

The harsh wind blew outside, the storm making the sky black. I pulled Arthur into my lap and wrapped my arms around him, "warm enough now?"

"Cozy," he said with a grin that made my heart beat faster. Arthur pretended to watch the storm through the window as I attempted to read my book. Arthur snuggled closer to me, digging his backside into my groin. Arthur kept grinding himself against me and it took all my willpower not to ravish him. I couldn't take it anymore I pushed him off my lap and stood up. "Stop teasing me, please don't torture me like this unless you're sure it's what you want!"

I went to leave the room but Arthur grabbed my arm. "Vash wait, I have had my mind made up since the night you kissed me. I was scared you would use me to save your sister and toss me away like garbage when she was back to normal. So I wanted to test you, to see if your feelings were true, if you didn't try to make a move I knew you were sincere. Vash, I'm sorry if I made you mad."

My heart nearly broke as I realized Arthur was crying. I turned around and crushed him to my chest. "Don't cry Arthur, I'm sorry I yelled at you I just thought that you were making a game out of playing with my emotions… I love you Arthur."

Arthur stared up at me with tearstained eyes, "Really," he said in disbelief.

"Yes," I said truthfully, "Arthur, may I k-kiss you?"

Arthur wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my face down so that I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I closed the distance, sealing my lips against his. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion. Then there was a flash of green light from the kitchen and a loud thump. I smiled at Arthur knowing that the curse was broken. "Should we go see your sister?" asked Arthur.

"I think my sister can wait a bit longer," I growled pulling Arthur into my arms as I carried him upstairs.

**Arthur's POV**

Vash carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom, he gently lay me on the bed and crawled on top of me. I smiled at him almost not believing that this was happening. I tugged at Vash's shirt and he gave me a feral grin. I got Vash's shirt off and drank in the sight of his beautiful body. I ran my fingers down his sculpted abs. Vash chuckled and said, "Like what you see?"

I blushed and looked away, but Vash turned my face towards him and caught my lips in another passionate kiss. I moaned giving him a chance to slip his tongue unto my mouth. I gripped my fingers in his silky blond hair and pulled him closer wanting more. He smirked against my lips and began trailing down my neck with kisses. Vash got to the hollow of my throat and started nipping and sucking. I moaned and bucked my hips into him, Vash growled in approval. He slid up my nightshirt and began to tease my nipples. He lowered his head and licked and sucked at one while teasing the other between his fingers. "More Vash," I said breathless.

He complied by pulling my nightshirt over my head and tossing it near the floor. He kissed his way down my abdomen stopping to circle my belly button with his tongue. As he got to the waistband of my sleeping pants he nipped and sucked the area around my hips. I moaned again getting impatient. I pulled my trousers down and kicked them off leaving me in nothing but my shorts. Vash got off my hips for a moment to remove his trousers and shorts so he stood completely bare in front of me. I blushed, he was huge. He grinned and crawled back on top of me. He slid down to where my member lay covered by my shorts. He sucked me through the cloth barrier and I whined. I wanted more. Vash gripped my shorts between his teeth and slowly slid them off, flinging them across the room. I looked away embarrassed, but Vash pulled me into another heart stopping kiss telling me I had nothing to be embarrassed of. He teasingly licked the head of my member and I screamed in pleasure. Vash took me fully into his mouth and began to suck. He swirled his tongue over the vein on the underside of my member causing me to buck into his mouth almost chocking him. He held my hips down and stuck his tongue in the slit. "Vash, if you want to continue this tonight you have to stop."

He sighed and pulled himself off with a pop. Vash got up and picked up a small bottle from his desk. He straddled my hips again pouring some of the vanilla scented oil into his palm. Vash fully coated three fingers and swirled them around my entrance, teasing me. I bucked my hips urging him to hurry up. He slid one finger in my hole and wiggled it a bit. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. Vash poked and prodded before adding another finger. He bent down to catch my lips as the second finger caused me to squirm in pain. He gently caressed my face and he searched for something inside me. I screamed in pleasure as Vash it a spot deep within me, I saw stars as he added a third finger and began to rub harshly against that spot. "Enough, I want you inside me now!" I said impatiently. Vash complied pulling his fingers from my now loosened hole. I whined at the loss, but his fingers were replaced by something much bigger. I moaned wantonly as Vash filled me to the brim, he repeatedly rubber against that spot inside me and I was seeing stars.

**Vash's POV**

I groaned at the feel of Arthur's tight heat surrounding me as I pounded in and out of him. All of the little noises he was making were driving me insane. "I want to try something," I panted.

I flipped us over so that Arthur was seated on top of me. I pulled him down into a kiss whispering in his ear, "I want you to ride me."

I grabbed his hips and pulled him down on me moaning at the feel. Arthur began grinding his hips down against me and he set a fast pace. I groaned and bucked up to meet his thrusts. His pace became erratic and he screamed, "V-Vash I'm going to cum!"

"Cum for me," I said, "Your mine." I bit down on the soft flesh of Arthur's neck leaving a bruise so that everyone would know he is mine. As I bit him Arthur came against our chests. As his silken walls tightened around me I shot my load deep inside him, some leaking out. I pulled out and Arthur rolled off me snuggling into my side. I got up, much to his protest, getting a wet rag to clean our mess. Once we were clean I settled in behind him and drifted to sleep with my lover clutched in my arms. In the morning we were rudely awakened by someone pounding of the bedroom door. "Get out here you two we need to talk!"  
"That's my mum," said Arthur.

We scrambled around the room trying to find our various pieces of clothing that were scattered around the room. When we were finally dressed we went downstairs to face Arthur's mother. I looked into the kitchen and saw that Lily and Arthur's mother were chatting at the table. Arthur and I walked hand in hand into the kitchen and sat at the table. I smiled at seeing my sister look like her beautiful self again. Arthur gave me a joyful grin as he saw my sister normal for the first time. Alice gave me a knowing smile as she looked at Arthur's hand intertwined with mine. She laughed, "I knew it would work!"

Both Arthur and I gave her a puzzled look. She held up her hand ready to explain. "I knew you really weren't as cold hearted as you seemed, just very lonely. You were just like my son so I planned to get you two together! Lily even helped me by letting me make the curse real. I sent Arthur here letting him think that he could reverse my curse if he needed to. I cast an unbreakable curse, only I would be able to break it. Lily helped you two get closer and you broke the curse by yourself. I set up my lonely son and a lonely trigger happy brother."

I glared at the witch my eye twitching, "You put a curse on my sister to interfere with my love life!"

"Yep," she said with an evil smile.

Arthur hugged me and said, "I can deal with that."

We sat down at the table and Lily placed breakfast on the table. She leaned down next to Arthur and whispered something in his ear that made him blush. She went into the kitchen and came back with a bag of ice, which she shoved under Arthur's bum. I looked at them strangely then prepared to eat. "Not so fast," said Alice.

I realized what she meant, Lily went first. "Vash, I love your facial expressions, Arthur I love your inability to cook, and Alice I love your evil plotting."

Alice went next, "Lily, I love your cheerfulness, Vash, I love how you take care of my son, and Arthur, I love how you're trying to hide that your arse hurts from last night."

Arthur banged his head off the table in embarrassment while Lily and Alice Burst into laughter, I stared in shock. Arthur went next, "Lily, I love how you helped me seduce your brother, Mother, I love that you just can't seem to stay out of my sex life, and Vash I loved your face when you came inside me last night."

It was my turn to bang my head of the table while Lily and Alice rolled on the floor laughing.

"Lily, I love that you're back to being my beautiful sister, Alice, I love that you try to make others uncomfortable, and Arthur, I loved your dirty little hole as it swallowed my"…"That's enough," interrupted Alice. "You two take your sexual frustration away from this breakfast table."

I gave Arthur an evil grin and pulled him towards our bedroom. "I didn't mean right now!" screamed Alice from the kitchen.


End file.
